


Why The F#&K Did We Play Laser Tag?

by HazelNeedsSomeHelp



Category: Doom Patrol (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Laser Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelNeedsSomeHelp/pseuds/HazelNeedsSomeHelp
Summary: Niles Caulder decided the Doom Patrol needed a break, so he took them all out to play laser tag. Meanwhile, Cliff and Larry learn something about each other and everyone learns about betrayal.
Relationships: Cliff Steele/Larry Trainor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Why The F#&K Did We Play Laser Tag?

Laser tag was… Probably the most eventful thing to happen to the so-called Doom Patrol in a while. No big bads had shown up to fuck up everyone's day, no mental breakdowns, no bullshit from Niles. It was pretty nice, though also unnerving. A day without something not being broken? Ridiculous. 

Niles could tell everyone was on edge, waiting for something new to strike. And he especially knew it was bad when Cliff started to let Dorothy play with his mini racetrack. That was the turning point for when he knew he had to do something. So, what better to do than laser tag? A timeless game where you turn on your friends and hunt them down, picking them off in a darkened room until you are the victor.

At the time, it seemed like a wonderful idea. However… Most of the others weren't exactly on board.

"What the fuck, Chief!?" Cliff complained. "Every time I fucking move, my joints squeak like those fucking rats in the walls! This is a stealth game!"

"Language." Larry scolded, utterly deadpan. "Remember, there's a child in here." 

He gestured to Dorothy, who was too busy staring up at Niles with wide eyes while imagining what laser tag would be like. 

"Fuck the child! What about me? I can't win!"

"That's enough, Mister Steele." Niles spoke up. Oh shit, Cliff's in deep now. Niles only busts out the last names when he's annoyed. "The place will be playing music, you will be fine."

Cliff went to object, to argue another useless point, but the Chief didn't stop. 

"Now, everyone pack up a bag for the night. The arena is just out of town, so we'll be staying in a hotel for the night. You all can go do that now, and we'll leave when everyone is ready."

Everyone then left without any further complaints; of course, minus Cliff, who kept bitching about noise. 

In hindsight, while Dorothy may have been the only one excited about it, it did prove to be quite helpful. Everyone needed that escape, some more than others.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I am going to fucking murder the Chief, I swear to fuck." Cliff mumbled to himself as he made his way through the maze that made up some of the arena. "Five more minutes of this fucking jazz and I'm going to lose my shit."

The music in the arena was atrocious. Some poorly aged jazz that didn't fit the theme of the place, nor did it encourage anyone to play tag. But, it did hide Cliff's obnoxious joints. That was just about the only good thing about it.

Cliff, if he could do so, damn near shit himself when a hand grabbed him and pulled him around a corner. He came face to face with Larry, who had stripped away his jacket to reveal his turtleneck. The shirt's green color looked almost black in the room, but the bandages that donned him instead reflected the neon lights that came off the guns. A large blue X was on his chest (one was on Cliff, too), and Cliff was tempted to shoot him right then and there and get a point for it. But his curiosity as to why Larry pulled him away instead of just shooting him was too strong.

"Larry, what are you doing?" Cliff asked, suddenly careful to keep his voice down.

"Why didn't you tell me you were in love with me?" Larry shot back. He sounded a bit betrayed, but not upset.

"I-- What? What the fuc--"

"I saw the tape, when the Chief interviewed you again last week. You said you were in love with me. Why?"

Cliff glanced around, then sighed and leaned against the wall. "This is a real shitty time, man."

Larry put the end of his laser gun to Cliff's chest. "Tell me now, or you're out of the game."

Cliff narrowed his eyes. "Those are some pretty high stakes, Lar-bear. I'm almost afraid."

"Goddammit." Larry lowered his gun. "Cliff, just tell me. I already know; now quick, before someone finds us."

"Fine, fine, whatever. I think you're cool and you're the only other person in the house who likes guys."

"What about Jane?"

"Nope."

"Huh. Anyways, continue."

"There's nothing else to it, man. I can't explain emotions, go to a therapist for that."

Larry chuckled, then jumped forward and threw his arms around Cliff's neck. He pulled down some of the bandages so he could kiss the robot, who dropped his gun so he could return the notion.

Cliff lost himself in the moment, forgetting about the laser tag arena around him, until a dastardly reality set it. Larry pressed his gun against Cliff's chest, and pulled back just enough to smirk. 

"Love you, Cliffy." He said, as he pulled the trigger; the X turned red and started beeping.

"Oh, son of a bitch!" Cliff cried. "You motherfucker! I trusted you, Larry! You bitch!"

Larry stepped away from Cliff and lost his shit laughing. That was, until, the X on his chest turned red. He spun around to see Rita, perched up on one of the half walls that made the maze. She dramatically blew non-existent smoke away from the barrel of the gun, and smiled brightly.

"It pays to watch your sixth." She cooed to them.

Then, as this game goes, her X went red and started beeping. She looked down and let out a gasp, before everyone looked over. Jane was on another half wall, gun still aimed at Rita's chest.

"How could you, Jane!?" She cried.

"That's how this game goes." 

But before Jane could finish her sentence, her own X copied everyone else. She spun around and let out an angry yell, and Vic's laughter could be heard from far off. Jane jumped down and ran off.

"Get back here, asshole!" She screamed, disappearing into the maze.

Rita was quick to chase her, struggling to straighten out her skirt as she went. "Wait! I want to join your revenge, too!"

With that, Larry turned back to Cliff, the two were alone again.

"So, uh, about what happened, uh, between you and me." Cliff pointed at Larry, then himself. "Was that…? Was that genuine, or were you just fucking with me?"

Larry smiled and pulled his bandages back up to hide his mouth. "I don't just kiss anyone, Cliff." He then ran off, following Rita and Jane.

"W-wait! Wait! What does that mean!? Larry?!"


End file.
